Hermana por hermana
by Andyna Staad
Summary: Ayudando a Sabine,?en que sentidos? Leif quedo con el corazon roto por Pagan. Pero un clavo saca a otro clavo. Leif podria ver una luz en esto... si no es que Ghede se interpone. Del cruel mundo del vudu a el pequeño corazon de enamorado de dos amantes; una cosa es buscar consuelo y otra es iluminarse
1. Chapter 1

ME duele el pecho,no es por haber corrido un maraton, o que me hayan disparado. He perdido a la chica que he cuidado por tantos anios. LA MUERTE LE ROBO EL CORAZON, sin importarle que yo la cuide y a protegi de el.

-ME harta que estes ahi, lamentando lo de esa chica- dijo mi padre, rey Vudu, Ghede, con sus dos cigarron, como de costumbre.

-Ya dejame Padre, yo ya hice lo que pude y tu no me puedes obligar a nada.- una risa hueca se escucho a mis espaldas pero tenia cosas muhco mas importantes en que pensar, ademas de Pagan, debia ayudar a Sabine.

-Esto es muy aburrido Hijo,- dijo y desaparecio de Voilkan a ir por otra humana, lo puedo jurar.

-Ya se que estas ahi Sabine, no tienes que esconderte de mi- una sombra salio a la luz y sonrei, aunque amara a Paga, ella era hermosa. Con ese cabello de fuego y ojos marrones.

-Pero ese tipo da miedo, parece del tipo- tomo una voz fingida y grave- haz lo que te digo mujer o te juro que te hecho al fuego, O nose, me falta inspiracion.

-?Como puedes estar tan tranquila?- le pregunte, salio como asi, pero es que era algo que necesitaba saber desde hace tiempo. El como llego a mi, como es que no corrio cuando le dije que era el principe vudu y como sigue esperanzada a encontrar a su hermana cuando tal vez ya este muerta.

-Por que tu eres mas humano de los todos que hay aqui- me regalo una sonrisa unica y verdadera. Basta dejuegos es hora de ir por su hermana. Neceisto algoo por lo que luchar, y Sabine empieza a derribar mis defensas.

**Dias mas tarde**

-Gracias por encontrar a Lucinda, Leif,- me respondio Sabine, despues de haber abrazado y consolado a su hermana.

-No hay de que- pero en realidad si hay, yo lo queria hacer por ella, a pesar de que mi padre si se enteraba era capaz de matarme, no le gustaba que me encargara de sus esclavas.

-Pero...s..e..suponnne... que- respiro Lucinda, identica a su hermana- alguien debe quedarse para que yo me vaya.

-NO de eso me encargare yo.

-No, Leif lo hare yo- Ghede, demonios!- se que quisiste hacer tu buena accion del anio pero ella tiene toda la razon.

-Yo lo hare, vete ucinda- contesto Sabine y yo negue con la cabeza.

-Ninguna de las dos se quedara.

-Se ve que si que quieres calmar tu conciencia hijo- dijo haciendo humo con sus cigarros.- pero reglas son reglas.

Era verdad y amenos que quisiera matarnos a los tres alguien debia tomar el lugar de Lucinda.

-Hermana por hermana- dijo Sabin, dicho esto Padre chasqueo los dedos y Lucinda se desvanecio, junto con Ghede.

-?POr que lo hiciste Sabine/.- exigi, esto no era lo que queria, queria que ellas vivieran su vida.

-NO hay de que, salve a mi hermana, mi ala fue vendida all demonio- suspiro y me miro a los ojos- no lo hice sollo por LUcinda, ?sabes?

Se acerco mas a mi, su rostro cerca del mio.

-Lo hice por ti- dijo, sonrei y la bese.


	2. INdiscreto

**Casa o Ruta de escape?**

Uno a decir verdad no espera mucho de estar en el mundo vudu mas que fiestas alocadas, gritos de exitacion y yo, el principe vudu, tratando de proteger a Sabine. Es extraño, demasiado, hace unas semanas hubiera yo pasado de largo y hacer trata de caer a Dankmar, bueno, sigo pensandolo; pero esto requiere mas de mi tiempo ahora.

-Leif, deja de tomarme como saco de papas- me murmuro Sabine mientras la cargaba como ella ya habia mencinado, pero pr un pasadizo secreto, l marmol se lucia en las paredes pero incluso las viudas negras se alejaban de mi.

-Creo que lo que en realidad importa es esconderte, no crees?- aun no la perdonaba por haberse dejado engañar por Ghede, aunque habia tratado de que todas las puertas fueran cerradas para Lucinda, casi tuve que ir yo mismo a atarla a la cama.

Literalmente y sin otra mision.

Por fin encontre la uerta correcta, negra carbon y con intricados detalles de batallas demasiado sangrientas. Habia una pequeña gargola que la vigilaba- Muevete inmundo animal.

-Si, amo Leifostio- padre habia hecho eso para molestarme, una de las cosas que odio mas en mi vida es mi verdadero nombre, que me puso cuando se habia tomado todo un barril de licor humano, no es la mejr escena... y eso que tiene bastantes escenas de un hombre maldito encadenad a la lujuria.

Coloque a Sabine con delicadeza en el suelo, no sin antes darle un beso en la mejilla, que la hizo ponerse igual que su cabello. NUestra relacion ha avanzado un poco, le conte mi nada envidiable relacion con Ghede pero mi gran pder y ella me ha contado sobre sus bandas preferidas, Imagine Dragons, Evanescence -ni idea- y sobre que su alergia al alcohol era un alivio para los borrachos que debia llevar a casa y un sufragio cuando lo probo.

-NO te rias!- me habia dicho, en una calle de este submundo abandonada- hablaba como hombre y caminaba como pato- trato de lucir seria pero de ninguna forma no lo logro contener la risa.

-Es que se me hace imposible imaginarte asi- le dije, viendola, tenia un aire mas familiar, como si fuera facil de acostumbrarse a ello. Ahora trataba de mantener un glamour de ropa casual para ella: jeans rotos, una blusa negra y unos converse. A pesar de que a otras miradas se veia un vestido rojo demasiao escotado.

-Me escuchas Leif?- pregunto ella chasqueando los dedos- Hombres- se bufo.

-Llevo no se cuanto vivo, y aun no entiendo las mujeres, asi que estamos a mano- sonrei tristemente, tenia que hayar una forma de sacarla ya, esta no era su vida, debia ir a la univesidad, comentar con sus amigas sobre su citas, no sobre como se sobrevive en las tiendas de almas.

-Nunca ocultas tu cara Leif- dijo con voz plana- no puedes hacer nada si no empeorar las cosas

-Cierto...- exclamo la voz de Ghede, atras de nosotros, el rostro de Sabine palido- dame a la chica.


End file.
